New Addition
by Aries07
Summary: Mello can't wait for his presents to arrive on Christmas Day but when a new additon to the family joins in. Mello will have to realize his feelings before someone else does it first. MelloxNear and MattxNear. AU This is in honor of Near's birthday. enjoy


**I do not own any characters they belong to Tsugumi Ohba "Death Note".**

**And I still don't know if this is going to be a MelloxNear or a MattxNear so I'm still deciding. **

**And I want to give a BIG thanks to BLUESTAR1937 for everything she helped me with. :D**

* * *

**New Addition**

It was the holidays, Christmas Eve, to be exact. Mello was waiting patiently for Christmas day. But as each moment passed he got more and more agitated. He really couldn't help it. Between the presents, the chocolate, the candy, the chocolate, the gift giving, and did he mention the chocolate? Next to the chocoholic blond sat his best friend, a red headed boy named Matt who was never seen without his video games.

Mello shifted "When do you think L and Light are going to get here?"

Matt shrugged not even bothering to look up from his DS "I don't know."

Again Mello sighed. He needed chocolate and a lot of chocolate would do good with all this anxiety. He looked over to Matt who was currently chewing on a red lollipop. His orange go ogles being illuminated by the blueish glow of the DS in his hands.

Mello got up from the slightly used coach and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Why the long face?" came a slightly creepy voice from the kitchen chair.

"None of your business BB" Mello muttered. Really didn't BB see his dilemma.

BB chuckled; his red glowing eyes piercing as his dark black hair came down on his face.

"Then why do you look like L does when we run out of sugar?" BB again asked innocently. Licking his fingers from the strawberry jam and getting up. He stood waiting for an answer from the fiery blond.

"BECAUSE ALL THIS WAITING IS KILLING ME!" Mello screamed. He slammed the cabinet he had just opened and angerly walked out of the kitchen.

Behind him he could hear BB's laughter. Really Beyond was a lunatic. _Why did he live with him? Well, because L had thought it was a wonderful idea. Sure put A, Matt, Linda, Misa, Light, Roger, Watari, BB, and Mello in the same house and see what you get._

Mello again returned to reality. It was around noon. _When were L and Light going to __get here with his chocolate...erm...with his "presents". _

Walking up the stairs Mello braced himself for what Misa and Linda were doing. Closing his eyes he prepared for War of the Worlds except with more Christmasy colors.

Mello slowly opened his eyes only to find Misa and Linda surrounded by gift paper, boxes, bows, ribbons, glitter, markers, crayons, tape, and probably if you dug deep enough even Joanns in there. Really?! How much do you need to wrap a simple gift for someone?

While Mello was thinking of an answer to his own question. Linda looked up and smiled.

"Just in time," She said turning around to face Misa. "The Queen of Chocolate has arrived and I bare no present for her, what am I to do?"

Misa laughed while hugging her stomach "Misa thinks Mello should dress more lady like and act more proper or else she might get mistaken for a commoner". Again Misa chuckled and continue to laugh at Mello. Linda meanwhile was wiping tears from her eyes.

Mello stood there frozen. There was a few things that set Mello in a frenzy. One being if someone stole his chocolate. Two being if someone mistaken him for a girl. But what really set Mello's buns on fire was people making fun of him looking like a girl when they knew he was a guy. Okay so Mello admitted he did look like a girl in some ways but really people he was a guy. So his leather tight clothes and black rosary didn't help but that didn't give people the right to call him a girl.

But before Mello could scream at both Linda and Misa. Matt's voice rang out "THE'RE HERE THE'RE HERE!" in an excited voice.

Mello while running down the stairs almost fell over the rugs. Behind him he could hear Linda and Misa scrambling to get ahead of him.

Once they made it to the bottom, all three yelled "Where?" almost killing each other to be the first to see L and Light.

"Look there's the car coming up" Matt answered not turning from his place from the window.

All four clamored on the window when they saw the bright florencent lights of L's car.

They all ran to the door anxiously waiting for it to open.

Beyond walked in with a strawberry jam filled spoon in his mouth while A, behind him looked sleepy.

The door opened slowly. Snow blew in giving everyone a shiver down their back. Two teenagers walked in rather slowly. One of the two was carrying what looked like a bag slung over their shoulder.

Both were wearing heavy coats and their heads were covered. All in all they both looked like they had gone hiking for days in the snow with no food and water whatsoever.

"Hi everyone" Smiled the black-haired genius.

"hi L" They all chimed.

"Its cold outside" Observed the brown-haired teen.

"Yeah" Matt agreed eagerly.

"Well everyone Merry Christmas and..."L would have continued if a very small figure had not emerged from behind his back.

L put the bag down as Light kneeled besides the small boy. L would have followed suit if the boy had not been clinging to L's leg as if his life deepened on it.

"Who's that?" asked Linda curiously.

"This" L began as he tried to get the small boy to step forward but it was all in vain "is Near"

L finally succeeded in getting Near to let go of his leg and had thrusted the small boy forward.

What everyone in the room saw, shocked them.

The small boy was wearing all white pajamas. He was twearling a strand of hair. And the white hair looked like snow would look if it came down gracefully. Standing there he looked small, vulnerable, fragile, and innocent.

The moment of silence was shattered by a loud obnoxious shriek from Linda as she rushed forward.

Hugging the poor frightened boy she squealed "HE'S SOOOOO ADORABLE!"

The boy stood rigid and tense while his gray eyes enlarged.

Matt sensing Near's uneasiness chimed in "Umm...Linda why don't you give Near some room okay?" While going over to Linda and trying to prey her from him.

Near stood there but with a small light blush. Mello knew it wasn't just from the warm heater. At the same time he felt something in his stomach.

Misa skipped joyfully to Near "Hii I'm Misa and that's Matt and that's Linda aka the one that hugged you and that's Mello" she finished pointing to each of them looking proud of herself for some reason.

Near smiled a small smile while his childish voice rang out like a bell. "Hi immmm Nnear" he finished stammering a bit.

_Wow, _Mello had never heard a more beautiful voice.

"Now", Light said getting up from the floor "this is Beyond Birthday but we all call him BB and this is A" motioning to the other two teenagers behind them.

"Nice to meet you" A replied politely

"Hey your cute" came BB's direct answer, looking Near over like a cupcake.

"SHUT UP BB" Mello replied with anger almost immediate while crossing his arms across his chest.

Near looked up and a red blush was painted across his sweet face.

"Near will be staying with us for a while" L said calmly hugging the small boy form behind.

"Yes so please make him feel welcomed" Light replied "Now let's go put all these presents under the tree".

Misa cheered and A smiled helping Light with the heavy bag.

Linda looked the small boy over. "Hi as you know my name is Linda and I'm an artist. Is it okay to draw you once in a while?" The question was asked with a big smile and huge eyes.

Near stared at her "yes, II don't mind iff you do." he said softly.

Linda's eyes lightened up instantly "You are sooo adorable and cute" she said as she gave him a quick hug and practically skipped to tell Misa the good news.

The only ones left in the room were Matt, Mello, BB, and Near.

BB cleared his throat.

"So...did you notice you have a very nice ass?" BB asked innocently with a slight smirk to his face.

Near stood rigid, his blush was three times as red now.

"BB," Mello screeched " LEAVE HIM ALONE." as he pushed BB away from Near.

"OK OK, but don't you think so?" he asked motioning to Matt.

Matt blushed "Well..." looking up he caught Near's blushing face and quickly looked away.

"Oh shut up BB...go see if A has finished the eggnog yet." he said quietly

BB smiled at Near seductively causing Near to take one step back in fright.

"GO AWAY" Mello screamed sending BB a death glare.

BB laughed and left.

"Sorry...about that" Matt apologized now finding a spot on the floor very interesting.

"No thank you very mmuch" Near said in a beautiful voice blushing yet again.

Mello seriously thought he was having a heart attack with how his heart was speeding up every time he heard that sweet honey voice.

"Hey" they heard a voice call from the other room followed by a "Come on you guys" and a " Look at this Near"

Near smiled and walked to the other room. Matt was about to follow when he felt Mello's hand grab his arm.

Looking he asked "What up Mel?"

Mello looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think of Near?" he whispered.

Matt looked up shocked "nnothing...hhhesss nicee andd oh look they're calling me." he replied as he ran after Near looking very embarrassed and blushing very much.

Mello stood there. _Now what's Matt's problem. All I asked was about Near...wait could it be...no...Matt also has a crush on Near...wait what do I mean also?... I don't have a crush on him...do I?_

Mello looked up yes he did have a crush on Near and by the looks of it he had to form a plan to get Near's attention before anyone else did.

And with that Mello walked to the living room with a smile on his face.

* * *

**This is a story in honor of Near's birthday...HAPPY B-DAY NEAR!**

**This is my first story so please don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong or what I can work on. Thank You for reading.**

**-CHOCOLATE KD**


End file.
